


Big mood

by Whirlibirb (Draikinator)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everybodys gay and you can fight me, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Whirlibirb
Summary: I couldn't sleep because I missed my meds last night. Link and Sidon go to pride lmao





	Big mood

Link hummed a ditty he remembered Kass having once played for him outside of an inn, something upbeat for once, as he kicked his legs against back and forth beneath his chair.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Sidon huffed, pulling on yet another necklace, “I’m bigger than you are, I have more surface area and thus I take longer to get dressed.”

Link snorted at his boyfriend's indignant, before, finally, Sidon turned to him and flared his arms out.

“Tada!” Said Sidon, showing off his excellent ensemble. He’d avoided any traditional Hylian garb and kept things very Zora typical in form, mostly mixed colour jewelry, but he’d swapped out his usual aigrette for a rainbow feather and an equally prismatic scarf that flowed behind him with soft little tassles Link couldn't wait to fiddle with when Sidon wasn't looking. He clapped, showing his approval.

“Do we match?” Sidon mused, “It’s a bit difficult to coordinate considering it wouldn't be appropriate for you to forgo all those heavy Hylian layers-”

Link stood up and cast a quick look down at his own outfit- a colourful vest over his binder and the shortest shorts he could convince the Kakariko tailor to make him. He’d had to embroider the “Are Ya Nasty” on the butt himself, too. He shrugged, then crossed the room and took Sidon’s hand.

“Ah,” said Sidon, “Shall we be off, then?”

Link nodded with a smile and tapped the screen of his Sheikah slate, selecting a shrine just outside of Hyrule Castle, before they both lit up cyan and the slate took them there.

“You’re late!” Zelda cried as they appeared on the shrine’s platform. Link shook his head, willing his vision to restabilize. “How can a man that can teleport be late!”

Link shrugged while she tugged them both by the arm away from the shrine, and took a moment to admire her outfit. It was a lot more carefully constructed than his own, flowy and various shades of pink and white that coordinated well. She's even chalked her hair a pretty shade of rose that she’d done up in a bun to keep it out of her face in the hot weather. She pulled Link and Sidon up to a float pulled by two white horses that had been very lovely chalked up rainbow for the occasion and shoved them onto the cartoonish paper machete castle built around the platform.

“We already started without you! The Gorons already went. You’re the Hero of Hyrule, Link, you know you were supposed to be first out!”

‘Sorry!’ he signed, and she tutted at him, adjusting the straps of her black tank top under the flowy oversized lesbian flag dress she was wearing. Her irritation seemed more performative than anything, based in the stress of organizing such a large event, and less really directed at him, though, for once, he was totally in the wrong.

“It’s Hyrule’s first Pride in a hundred years, Link! What could possibly have held you up?”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Hm,” she said, flatly, “I suppose that's only appropriate. Off with you, then! Get on the castle! You’re next!” She shooed them onto the float, turning back to a particularly spectacular presentation behind them attended to by more Gerudo women than Link had ever seen. He was glad he didn't have to follow them, because he was certain whatever they had organized would upstage even the Hero of Hyrule in 'Are Ya Nasty’ buttshorts.

“She does know we do this in Zora’s Domain every year, right?” Sidon whispered, and Link snorted, waving his hand at him.

'Let me on your shoulders,’ he signed, digging a kazoo out of his pocket.


End file.
